Trampled
by BangstaXELF
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, an 18 year old teen, lost his happiness with his mother. Living with his sorry excuse of a father, he tries to survive through each and every day AND prove himself innocent. 'Cus only he knows the truth behind his mother's 'murder' and he will do anything to let the world know that he isn't a...murderer. Abuse. Depression, dark themes...You have been warned...


**Hi! Long time, ne? Well I admit it…It's my fault and I sincerely apologize…But the valid reason…Heat stroke.**

 **The heat is just so unbearable I can't even seem to breathe properly XC And it fucking hurts! Half of the time I don't even know what the hell I am or was thinking and just go all random on people. And all this sweat and heat and arrrgh!**

 **But I am a little better now, the result is before you! Other things at the end and without wasting anymore of your precious time than I already wasted…on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The same ol'…I don't own FT…Hiro Mashima-san does…lucky guy XD**

Trampled

Prologue

The cold air whipped his hair back and forth haphazardly. His jacket seemed to have grown wings as it flapped around him.

He looked at the mass of lights stretching like an infinite web in each and every direction, the artificial lights stealing the beauty of the night.

His hands gripped the ice cold railing tightly, his legs trying to collapse under his weight. His bloodshot eyes stung. The onslaught of memories made him feel weak all over. His grip on the railing tightened even more, if that was even possible, as a few drops of moisture escaped his tightly closed eye lids.

'You are disgustingly pitiful, Fullbuster.'

'How many times do I need to tell you that I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING FATHER!?'

No matter how much he tries, the voices never stop.

'Your life is as grey as your name, I pity you _Gray_ Fullbuster'

'You killed her!'

'Run away everyone! This murderer is here to kill us too!'

'You worthless scum, don't you DARE set a foot inside MY house! You killed her, just accept it!'

"I-I didn't k-ki-kill her…" he mumbled, his hands gripping his head in a useless attempt to stop these voices. But to no avail. These voices never seemed to stop; they tried to break him day and night.

'Unwanted'

'Useless'

'Murderer'

"S-stop…P-please" he sobbed out, the train of tears just never seemed to stop.

'Murderer'

'Killer!'

'Murderer!'

'MURDERER!'

At once, Gray jumped up and onto the cold steel railing. All the things that had happened…all these voices…he can't take it anymore. He can't fight anymore. All of his will and courage had been long since sapped out of his system, his trust had been broken way too many times for him to remember. He felt as if he was just a hollow rag doll, meant to be trampled on by others.

"I-I a-a-admit..d-def-defeat…"

And with that, he stepped…

TBC

 **So, did you like it?**

 **The most IMP thing people, I am searching for BETAS! Yes, I have now finally set my mind that I need someone else to proof read my fics and give me guidance instead of just relying on myself and spell and grammar-check. I wanna improve so all the lovely betas out there…Please, I am begging ya, contact me if you are interested! I don't bite, I swear!**

 **And to the many people out there waiting for me to update my other fics, I am working on them. Yes, I am so don't worry~! To tell the truth, you can say all of them are gonna be re-written. The draft for 'Inside Me' is already ready and I have tried my best to cover all those plot holes and remove the likely OOC-ness and all stuff. You can say it will replace the existing ch1 as soon as I can type it out and my-soon-to-be-beta can read it and help me make it as perfect as we can!**

 **If you want me to continue what I have already published out there then I sincerely apologize. I tried but failed 'cus ya know all the stuff I have published previously just make me cringe somewhat when I read it…So I am just gonna re-write (not major, there will be no changing of plot or anything and yes, Gray will still be at the receiving end of my fangirl fantasies XD) them and then I can easily write the further chappies!**

 **Aaaannnddd…that's all! Thanks for reading this big ass AN! (I can bet there are typos even in the AN XD Sorry!)**


End file.
